


Swift as a Coursing River

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Klance if you squint, Make a Man Out of You (Mulan Song), Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, accidental misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: Nothing like belting out one of the best songs ever to help you bond.





	1. Garrison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is referred to as they/them in this chapter. In the next chapter it'll be she/her. Just a warning.

"Start acting like men!"

Hunk saw Pidge flinch at those words, and saw Lance bow his head, and kind of wanted to punch Iverson in the face as he sent the three into the hallway.

Lance was fairly insecure about his position at the Garrison, especially with Iverson constantly throwing in his face that _Keith was better, Keith was the best, you'll never live up to Keith, start acting like Keith._

As for Pidge, Hunk was fairly sure at this point that Pidge was trans, thanks to his snooping and their behavior. He had started referring to them with they/them pronouns due to his lack of certainty. Whatever Pidge identified as, it wasn't male.

They sat in the hallway, three forlorn teenagers. Pidge had curled in on themselves, their forehead against their knees and their arms around their legs. Lance just looked at the floor.

Then an idea popped into Hunk's head.

Very quietly, he sang in a deep voice, "Be a man."

Pidge and Lance looked at him, confused, before...

"You must be swift as a coursing river!" Pidge belted out.

"Be a man!" Hunk and Lance sung background, grinning at each other. Lance's face instantly had gotten its goofy expression back.

"With all the force of a great typhoon!"

"Be a man!"

"With all the strength of a raging fire!"

The three joined in for the last line together, "Mysterious as the dark side of _the moooooooon_!"

They all looked at each other as they finished, before cracking up. That song was always guaranteed to get smiles out of the singers.

"Thanks Hunk," Pidge said, smiling. "I think we needed that."


	2. The Castle

"Let's take a break and then get down to business," Shiro told the other tired Paladins.

Keith downed a bottle of water before looking at Hunk, Pidge, and Lance oddly. They were grinning suspiciously, and Lance gestured counting down.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Let's get down to business!" They loudly sang, surprising Shiro. "To defeat! The Huns!"

Keith's eyes lit up. Generally, references went over his head, and Lance would shout his disbelief that _he didn't know High School Musical, seriously_?

But this was from his favorite movie and in general his favorite song.

"Did they send me daughters!" he joined in, getting shocked looks from the three, "When I asked for sons!"

There was a pause, and Keith wondered if he had made a mistake. Was he not supposed to intrude on this moment?

He was about to apologize when Lance slung an arm over his shoulder, making Keith flush a little, and sang, "You're the saddest bunch I ever met! But you can bet, before we're through!"

Every Paladin, Shiro included, sang the next line.

"Mister I'll make a man out of you!"

Shiro sang the next verse, the other Paladins stepping back to let him do so.

"Tranquil as a forest!" he sang, a tad off key but otherwise pretty good. "But on fire, within! Once you find your center, you are sure to win!"

He had a good natured smile on his face as he sang towards them, "You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you!"

Lance gave a mock affronted look on his face, withdrawing his arm from Keith's shoulders to put his hand on his chest as though he were offended.

Keith sang the next lines, "I'm never gonna catch my breath. Say goodbye to those who knew me."

Lance added, "Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym!"

"This guy's got him scared to death," Shiro added before gesturing to Pidge.

"I hope he doesn't see right through me!"

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!" Hunk finished out before he and Lance began singing background.

"Be a man."

"You must be swift as a coursing river!" Shiro, Pidge, and Keith harmonized.

"Be a man."

"With all the force of a great typhoon!"

"Be a man."

"With all the strength of a raging fire!"

All the Paladins joined together.

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

"Time is racing toward us!" Keith belted, not realizing he was the only one singing. "Til the Huns arrive! Heed my every order and you might survive! You're not suited for the rage of war, so pack up, go home, you're through. How can I, make a man out of you!"

There was the barest pause before Lance and Hunk recovered from their surprise.

"Be a man."

"You must be swift as a coursing river!"

"Be a man."

"With all the force of a great typhoon!"

"Be a man."

"With all the strength of a raging fire!"

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

Hunk and Lance grinned at each other before continuing, slightly faster.

"Be a man!"

Shiro sang, "You must be swift as a coursing river!" His rare grin lit up his face as he sang.

"Be a man!"

"With all the force of a great typhoon!" Pidge added, jumping up on the couch of the lounge. Hunk and Lance joined her, followed by Shiro.

"Be a man!"

Lance offered a hand and Keith took it, climbing onto the couch as he sang, "With all the strength of a raging fire!"

Together, they belted, "Mysterious as the dark side of _the moooooooon_!"

They all looked at each other, breathless from the loud singing, before cracking up. Keith noticed his hand was still in Lance's and withdrew it, blushing slightly as he laughed, a bit awkwardly now.

"I didn't know you could sing like that, man," Lance noted cheerfully, making Keith flush a bit deeper from embarrassment. He put a hand over his heart and added, "I'm shook."

"Shut up."

Shiro smiled at the Paladins, deciding, "How about we extend our break for a while and get some food?"

There was a chorus of agreement before the Paladins headed to the kitchen, talking to each other. Lance complimented Keith's singing again, making him as red as his armor as he brushed it off.

If Lance looked at Keith a little longer than usual before turning to Hunk to start a conversation, well, it probably meant nothing.


End file.
